The Grafitti Language
This is the twenty-ninth case made by MrKors71 and the eighth one made in the Academy Area Case Background After solving some thieveries and shutting down drugs business, the Chief Maddavar invited the player, Franco and Natalie to his office. There, the chief delightfully said that the DPD recovered their reputation and their credibility and it was possible thanks to the three of them. Franco was relieved, whispering the player that he was expecting to be penalized for clogging the toilet. Maddavar asked Ninjoy to leave the office, for a private chat between him, the player and his partner. Franco was sweating, worried about the toilet situation and if Maddavar heard him. Later, at the office, Maddavar explained the officers that an art exhibition was going to be opened in Frankfort Alley and the artist requested for police protection. Although the last safekeeping job was a completely failure, the chief accepted the request and told the client that he was sending his best officers to custody her. After explaining the situation, the chief showed the two officers a photo of the client and the address of the exhibition. Before leaving the office, Maddavar told Franco that if he didn't unblock the toilet next time, he will have to clean all the bathrooms for a complete week. Once there, Franco realized that the art exhibition was actually grafitti paintings, and yelled the player that grafitting was not art, but indeed vandalize. Franco reassured him and asked the player to patrol the zone before the exposition starts. But, Franco removed the red curtain that was obstructing the exhibition, the player realized that something was wrong. After investigating the crime scene, they discovered the body of the client, named Helen Rivera, who was stabbed to death in th kidney's zone, and painted with a black paint-spray. At the autopsy, Clair revealed the killer used a sharp but irregular blade and they was good doing grafittis. After investigating the Rebel's Hideout two times, it was discovered that the murder weapon was a box cutter and the killer was the victim's sister, Brenda Rivera. Brenda revealed in the investigation that she was jelaous about her sister's luck. But she was actually angry, because the victim was not an artist, hence a theft. All her art pieces, were made by the killer and she didn't notice it until hours before the exhibition. She found a book wrote by her sister where she was copying Brenda's drawings and grafittis. Furious, the killer confronted Helen, asking why she that. The victim, egocentrically told her that she was more beautiful and talented than Brenda. And, if the killer was wanting to be famous, she could help her doing some grafittis as her assistant. In a rage act, Brenda stabbed her own sister with her box cutter, deposited her in the art exhibition before it would start and painted her in black, to show everyone how Helen was actually; a cruel, manipulating woman. In the court, Judge Milena was grossed by the story. She said the killer that, besides the victim was mean to her, killing was not an option and, as family, they could talk in a mature way to sole the problem. Brenda didn't accept the judge's sermon, and shouted her that Helen was a cruel woman and it was better to everyone that she were murdered. Angry, Milena sentenced the killer to 20 years in jail with no chance of parole. At the Additional Invetigation, Franco and the player, with orders from Chief Maddavar, investigated the Rebel's Hideout, looking for some suspicious activity they were planning. After sending a plan to the lab, Doan revealed them that Jason was planning to vandalize the Mayor's House in some kind of "revenge" from Zachary Polansky, the mayor's son. After discussing with the leader, a fine of 20.000 dollars was given to Jason, who paid the amout of money instantly Victim *'Helen Rivera '(Stabbed to death and pinted in black) Murder Weapon *'Box Cutter' Killer *'Brenda Rivera' Suspects *'Sarah McMurphy '(Campus Reporter) Age: 22 Height: 5'7 Weight: 162 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B- Profile *The suspect has grafitti skills *The suspect drinks capuccino Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge ---- *'Brenda Rivera '(Victim's Sister) Age: 22 Height: 5'5 Weight: 144 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect has grafitti skills *The suspect drinks cappucino *The suspect uses anti-pimple cream Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge ---- *'Rick Davis '(Cafe Cashier) Age: 24 Height: 6'0 Weight: 179 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect drinks capuccino *The suspect uses anti-pimple cream ---- *'Jason Keller '(Rebel's Leader) Age: 21 Height: 6'1 Weight: 169 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: 0- Profile *The suspect has grafitti skills *The suspect drinks capuccino *The suspect uses anti-pimple cream Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge ---- *'Anna Philips '(Talent Hunter) Age: 44 Height: 5'6 Weight: 142 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect drinks capuccino *The suspect uses anti-pimple cream *The suspect has grafitti skills ---- Killer's Profile #The killer drinks capuccino #The killer has grafitti skills #The killer uses anti-pimple cream #The killer's blood type is A+ #The killer wears an university badge Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Frankfort Alley (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge, Bag) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has grafitti skills) *Examine Victim's Bag (Result: Victim's Photo) *Examine Mysterious Face (Result: New Suspect, Brenda Rivera) *Talk to the victim's sister about the murder *Examine Broken Badge (Result: NC Code) *Analyze Code (06:00:00) (Result: Reporter's Badge) *Talk to Sarah about being in the crime scene *Investigate Italian Cafe (Result: Torn Paper, Spray Can) *Examine Empty Paint-Spray Can (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks cappucino) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Friendly Note) *Analyze Note (06:00:00) (Result: Note Maker) *Talk to the casher about the victim *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rebel's Hideout (Clues: Pencil Case, Spray-Paint Crate) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *See why Jason was causing trouble *Examine Box (Result: Victim's Diary) *Examine Faded Page (Result: Precaution Reminder) *See why Sarah was stalking the victim *Examine Pencil Case (Result: Box Cutter) *Analyze Box Cutter (12:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) (KP: The killer uses anti-pimple cream) *Investigate Art Exhibition (Result: Torn Paper, Metal Box) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Dead Threat) *Analyze Threat (09:00:00) *Ask Brenda why she threaiened her sister *Examine Locked Box (Result: Password Deciphered, Document) *Analyze Document (06:00:00) *Talk to the talent hunter about the victim *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cafe Tables (Clues: Trash Can, Cellphone) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *See why Rick was threatened (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Password Deciphered) (Cellphone Unlocked) *Analyze Cellphone (09:00:00) (Result: Threatening Messages) *Confront Anna Philips about the messages *Examine Trash Can (Result: Paper Ball) *Examine Paper Ball (Result: Love Note) *Ask Jason about his love note *Investigate Operation Board (Result: Trash Can, Handkerchief) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Bloody Badge) *Analyze Badge (15:00:00) (The killer wears an university badge) *Examine Handkerchief (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (09:00:00) (The killer's blood type is A+) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Jason about future projects of his group (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Rebel's Hideout (Clues: Pile of Papers) *Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Blue Paper) *Examine Blue Paper (Result: Plan) *Analyze Plan (09:00:00) (Reward: Burger) *Confront Jason about his vandalizing plan (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Take Anna off the exhibition *Talk to Jason about future projects of his group (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Frankfort Alley (Clues: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Sculture) *Analyze Sculture (06:00:00) *Give the sculture to Anna (Reward: Punk Shirt) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases